This invention relates to a paint tray for paint edger trimmers and particularly to a uniquely shaped tray having a spout at one end to save and pour paint. In the prior art, edger trimmers or pad painters have generally been used with conventional roller trays. These paint trays are rather large, difficult to hold in one hand and unsatisfactory for use with edgers. The edger trimmers have a tendency to pick up too much paint, which is a problem in doing delicate edging. Further, the invention includes both a distribution area and a wiping area spaced from the wall of the tray to insure the proper amount of paint on the pad and to prevent paint build-up on the edge of the tray. Using conventional roller paint trays also requires additional time and concentration.
Typical patents and publications showing the state of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,228; 5,316,137; D448,130, and US 2002/0056714.
U.S. Pat. No. Publication US 2002/0056714 discloses a roller paint tray with a handle and spout and ridge ribbing along the inclined tray base leading into a paint reservoir.
U.S. No. 5,316,137 to Kyllonen discloses a paint roller tray and lid having a seal for saving paint and a roller handle holder thereon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,228 and 5,553,701 both show resealable paint trays with an inclined ramp extending upwardly from the base.
The prior art does not show applicant""s unique design for a resealable tray for edger trimmers, which facilitates the difficult job of edging. With applicant""s tray, it is possible to place the desired amount of paint on the edger in a quick and expeditious manner. An internal wiping ledge wipes off excess paint at the end of a ramp while ridges on the ramp distribute the paint on the pad. There is little chance that the edger will become overloaded or submerged in the paint and the smaller size tray facilitates ease of handling. A pouring spout at a forward corner of the tray permits savings the paint when the job is over and a lid preserves the paint during lulls in the job.
This invention comprises a uniquely shaped tray particularly suited for edger trimmers, which includes a bottom portion having a base with upwardly extending walls about its periphery and an inclined distribution platform or ramp extending upwardly from the base at a spaced interval from a rear wall. The distribution ramp includes a plurality of spaced raised portions or chevron shaped ridges that distribute the paint on the edger pad. A spout is formed in the corner of a forward wall to save and pour paint that accumulates on the base. Side walls join the forward and rear wall. A cover is provided which fits over and sealingly engages a flange portion of the walls on the bottom portion in a secure fit.
The tray is slightly larger than the diameter of a paint edger trimmer and may be conveniently held in one hand while edging. The edger pad contacts the array of chevron shaped ridges on the inclined distribution ramp to distribute paint on the pad and is wiped on a vertical ledge at the top of the ramp. The excess paint flows downwardly from the ledge along the platform and behind the platform to the base. The ledge is spaced from the rear wall of the tray in order to eliminate paint buildup on the forward wall of the tray.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved paint tray particularly for edger trimmers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved paint tray for edger trimmers having a removable sealing top and a pouring spout at one end of the tray, which also facilitates holding the tray.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved relatively small paint tray for edge trimmers having an integral ramp with chevron shaped raised ridges extending upwardly at an angle from the base for distributing paint on the edger pad.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved paint tray for pad painters, which includes an inclined ramp spaced from the tray walls and having an upper ledge to wipe excess paint from the pad, which then flows back into the tray.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved paint edger tray having an integrally molded inclined surface with a spaced array of raised ridges thereon each inclined from the center.towards both edges to distribute paint on the pad, said inclined surface being spaced from the walls of the tray and including an upper ledge to remove excess paint which flows back into the base of the tray a pouring spout on an opposite wall and a removable top cover for sealing the tray.